Unintentional Side Effects
by saye0036
Summary: Canon divergence: Vesper's point of view on James Bond and love. Eventual Bond/M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Love, possibly maybe?

_Movie dialogue is in italics._

I thought I loved a man...and I did. However he is missing and to get him back I have to betray my job...but for him I will.

_"I'm the money."_

_"Every penny of it."_

Christ he is arrogant...already picturing me in bed no doubt. So suave and handsome this James Bond from MI6.

I needle him in a bitchy way...analyze the spy for my amusement and let him know I am not to be toyed with.

I have another. When I think of him I always play with my necklace...and go back to that day the greatest day of my life, when he gave it to me.

Bond notices and asks about it. He knows that there is another but that will not stop him from trying. How am I going to use this to my advantage?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mission is a disaster...he loses the money...Mathis is helping keep me from falling apart the moment he does.

Another man, Felix buys him in again.

Bond enjoys makes me play the role of lover. I am the distraction.

Bond leaves the table suddenly...sweating profusely...I find him in his car all but dead!

Bond comes to with the jolt of electricity from the unit in his car and almost lashes out at me in a panic. He is beyond dangerous.

After, Bond kills two men before my eyes I can take no more. I break...shatter in the shower, still dressed in my gown. All of this is going on around me and I feel that I am slipping under water. Drowning. There is an overwhelming feeling of dread.

I have not heard from those with my lost love. I would do anything to have him back. Love is a great manipulator.

I think and fear that Yusef is dead and if he is...this is all for naught.

They come for us and Bond is not able to stop them this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can hear them beating him...what if he doesn't survive. I need him to help me again. He saved me before and I saved him. Now I may need to save him again and hopefully he will help me again in the future. I give them the account number but I do not have the password...only Bond does.

White crashes in the place and kills LeChiffre and his men for being untrustworthy. Bond is bloodied and unconscious in the next room as we negotiate with Mr. White.

Mathis and I reassure him that we will succeed.

They hit and bruise me... I tell them that if they let us go...there is 50 million involved and only James Bond has the transfer code. They will not be able to beat it out of him. He is MI6 and trained not to give anything away.

I ensure them that I can seduce him and ease him into giving it up with Mathis' help. Mathis is in their pocket already it appears. At least he has the decency to look contrite for what they are going through.

Mathis vouches for me and they rough me up some more and him...to lend plausibility to the story. They leave us.

"Vesper, do you think you can get him on our side?"

"What choice do I have?"

"I suppose you are right. We need to see this through in the next couple of weeks. I have M on my back already."

"M?"

"The head of MI6. Surely your boss at the treasury told you about her."

"M...oh yes but I did not know that it was a woman. I only spoke with a man."

"Her assistant. She is coming to Italy to see Bond."

"What? Why? How are we going to do this?"

"Stop panicking. You must take him to bed...love him unconditionally and make him give over the code before she arrives. I will arrange for the bank manager to come from Switzerland and meet as soon as possible...hopefully before that woman leaves her ivory tower in London to see Bond."

I can do this...he is really a good man down deep...damaged but good. Bond held me in that shower and helped warm me. I could see that words were not his forte. That action and brutality were what he knew but he was gentle with me.

An orphan with no one to lose but himself.

James likes me but can he even feel love?

The sex we do have is passionate and fast.

I do not think that slow and meaningful is related to James in anyway but he is starting to relax and look at me differently. We are together all the time. I am attentive and caring and he is far more than I expected from a man that does what he does.

Damn it! I am starting to believe my own lies when I am surrounded by his warmth, his charm and his arms.

It is working...I tell him, _"I'm being awful. I can't resist waking you. Every time I do, you look at me as if you haven't seen me in months. It's so lovely." _

I drape myself over him in his chair as I see the banker approaching. Mathis moves off to the side and he gives me a nod.

I see another car pulling into the drive and Mathis looks shocked.

The driver opens the door to reveal a small woman with short cropped white hair exit the car.

James looks in the direction of the banker who has now paused as he sees the petite woman exit the car.

I stand up and James does also. He looks confused but then his eyes and his demeanor change.

The side of his mouth curves towards a slight smile and the banker is all but forgotten as his eyes refuse to leave the woman who is walking toward us.

"James...James. The banker from Switzerland."

I grab his arm but he does not hear nor acknowledge me in any way. This is not what they planned. Mathis meets my gaze and shrugs his shoulders.

What can they do now?

A sudden wind gusts, as if heralding the arrival of a pure force of nature. My palms begin to sweat and my heart speeds up...panic rising, and my stomach flips.

M has arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Fight or Flight

The woman purposefully walks up to James and with a very serious expression on her face.

"007 do I pay you to lie about in Italy?"

James smirks at the woman. "No, ma'am."

James winks at her and her stern imperialistic demeanour shifts ever so slightly into a smile.

One of the men with her wanders around the grounds and stops to talk to Mathis. The other is with the banker and waiting for her majesties pleasure.

"Ms. Lynd, I presume."

"Yes, and you must be M."

The woman looks me up and down as if trying to find a weakness. M's piercing gaze feels like physical pokes against my body probing for the soft spots. It reminds me of when I applied for this job and had older men trying to see if they could make me cry or find a way to bed my bed through my insecurities.

Although I doubt she wants to bed me and I am far from soft, pliable but not weak. M seem like she is trying to decide if I am good enough for her precious agent...as if he is her son. Could they be related?

"Yes...I am M and here I am, dragged away from my desk once again by a wayward agent that needs looking after. Thank you for your obvious help in that matter. Now if you will excuse us I need some time alone with Bond."

It was phrased as a polite request but it was naught but an order to be taken immediately. I was going to offer her tea but thought the better of it. M is a woman of little patience for niceties when she is dealing with business it seems.

I walk away past the banker and the MI6 assistant M brought over to the door to the house where Mathis and a guard stood talking. The guard made off around the corner.

"Making friends Mathis."

"Yes well he may come in handy...he has a mutual friend in Mr. White."

I feel some of the colour leave my face. "Really."

"Do not worry he is not here to deal with us my dear. So you met M, what do you think?"

"I don't quite know what to think of her. Have you met her before?"

"No...not in person. She is an attractive woman."

"She only seems cold to me...I don't like her."

We gaze down towards the lake and watch as James offers M his arm to walk along the lake. M looks up at him in some surprise at the action. Not related it would appear...not related at all.

James smiles down at M as they walk along the shore together.

"You know Vesper...I have never seen Bond smile that much before. Not even with you, although he has been in a fair amount of pain and injury to recover from. I am sure in top form he would smile constantly in your presence."

"I am not that insecure Mathis and I agree he would smile more for me because I give him all he needs."

Mathis smirks and nods at me. "What about M, you don't think she gives him anything he needs?"

"Do you know anything about her Mathis?"

"Me...non...I doubt many do but her employees. Other than the obvious what do you dislike about the woman?"

"What obvious?"

"The way Bond takes to her."

"Perhaps she is the mother figure he craves, nothing more."

"Ha...I never took you for naive my dear. M does have excellent timing...we almost had the password...if only she were 20 minutes later."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Wait and watch my dear. Make sure you intrude on them some...stake your physical claim to James."

"I am not afraid of a domineering mother figure...I have dealt with them before."

"I can imagine you may have...but this is not his mother...this is M."

"You make it sound like she is the bloody wizard of OZ."

"Look they are waving us over. I must say I am excited to finally meet her. I will help distract her as much as I am able. We must not waver...we will see this through."

"I know...I will stay and fight for James."

"You are falling for him?"

"Don't look so surprised...he is not without his charms."

The other agent and banker moved towards the outdoor furniture set up by the french doors. James pulls out a chair for M and looks down at her while asking her if she would like some tea.

Then he looks up at her. "Ah, Vesper. Could you ask for someone to bring us all some tea so that we can get down to the business of the day."

My smile turned into a scowl before I managed to correct it and damn it all if she didn't look at me in that very moment. I swear her dark blue eyes twinkled in delight...the bloody witch.

I go and find one of the hired help and give them the numbers for tea.

Once I return to the patio the banker is going over everything with M.

"I would like the account password changed can we do that with this device?"

"Yes madam we can once the original is entered."

I join them and offer my assistance. "I will enter the account number for you."

"No need Ms. Lynd. I know it. Please take a seat, and you Mr. Mathis."

M indicates a seat across from her and Mathis and I sit as Bond and her assistant, who no one has had the decency to introduce her or Mathis yet, stand far enough behind her to respectively not see her actions. How did she get the account number? The bloody head of the treasury must have, oh damn it! There goes my importance to this mission.

"And now the password. M turns to James, "007 the password?"

"Vesper."

"Of course it is." I hear M mutter under her breath. Her assistant gives James a look and Mathis covers his laugh with a cough.

M enters a new code...damn her and christ...it was just my name all along. I look at Mathis who does not meet my eyes but stares continuously at M.

The tea comes and the banker excuses himself to get back to his office. Bond begins pouring as M stands to walk to the edge of the patio thanking the banker.

Bond pours for M first as she reclaims her seat and Tanner as James calls him takes the banker's vacated seat on her left.

James sits between me and M...that seems somewhat appropriate. I envision a tug of war with him between us.

"M are you staying for a while?"

"Trying to get rid of me so soon Bond?"

"Would I do that?" James says with a flirtatious gleam in his eyes as he looks at her. He is trying to get a response out of her with his flirtations. The only indication that he may be succeeding is that small crooked smile and the arching of her eyebrows that M directs at him.

Tanner is apparently use to this behaviour and merely smirks as he drinks his tea.

Mathis is watching intently and adds to the conversation. "It would be our honour M if you would considers staying here with us. It is a beautiful relaxing place and for a medical retreat has surprisingly good food."

"Thank you Mr. Mathis. I think we will. Tanner, have Mitchell get the bags and find a room to set up a link with command."

Tanner leaves and I grab James' hand on the table and interlink our fingers. He looks down at them and tries to disengage our hands. I hold tight to prove a point but the nurse arrives with his medications.

Mathis stands, "M I would be delighted to give you the tour. Bond usually goes down in the afternoon due to his medications."

M looks at him in pity for the injuries he suffered at the hands of Le Chiffre.

"Don't worry about James M...I will look after him while you take the tour." I tell her.

"I guess my surprise visit has thrown you off centre?"

M looks from me to James as her brows arch. This woman can sense there is something wrong. Not just our relationship...although, I can tell the old witch is not happy about that either.

I need to speak with Mathis.

I guide James back to his room and help him back into bed. He can manage on his own but I want to help him. This time we have spent together has been good and getting better.

James' eyes light up when he sees me and that makes me feel like I am special again. I may just be falling for him because of the fact he is falling for me.

I kiss him and caress his face but I can feel his hesitation in his kiss. I pull back getting angry at this entire situation. M's arrival is destroying everything.

"What is wrong?" I ask him. His kiss is half hearted at best.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me James. It's her isn't it?"

"What M?"

"Yes M...your boss…the woman that in just over an hour has changed you from my relaxed recovering lover to a...a...I don't know."

"You're jealous."

"I am not jealous of that old woman!"

"Old...that is petty of you Vesper. M is not old...she is...she is distinguished."

"Men of that age are distinguished James not women."

"So much for the modern feminist woman, eh?"

"James...I'm sorry...please...kiss me...you know how much I love your kisses."

I stroke his arm and he leans back and closes his eyes sighing.

"I'm sorry but I am very tired all of a sudden."

I hide my disappointment as much as possible. "I will be here when you wake up my love."

James' opened his eyes and smiled. "You have never used the L word before. M really got to you didn't she?"

I hit his upper arm softly. "You had better be thinking about me on you nap not the wicked witch of the west."

James frown, "why do you assume she is a witch?"

"All bosses are miserable...why would the woman who reigns over the secret service of Great Britain with an iron fist be any different?"

"M's different...that is all."

Not wanting to continue the conversation, I kiss his forehead and just nod at him.

I leave the room and go to find Mathis. He and I need to make a plan to get out of the wicked witch's trap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Observing**

Once James finally falls to sleep, I leave while I look around the estate for Mathis and M. I find him guiding her around with his hand placed on her lower back.

I wonder how James would behave witnessing Mathis' sudden familiarity with M?

I hang back and find a paper to at least pretend to read in the sun. I cannot make out what they are saying but M smiles and laughs at one point.

Mathis is laying on the charm as Mr. Tanner and her bodyguard approach her. M straightens and becomes all business. She excuses herself from Mathis laying her hand on his forearm and smiling before she follows them inside.

M is an attractive woman and well kept for her age. Mathis sees me and approaches.

"Are you charming our new guest?" I can't resist teasing him.

"As much as she will allow me too, yes."

"What are we going to do? I was going to convince him to take me to Venice to the bank branch there and remove the cash to pay for what needs to be paid for."

"I know. I have contacted Mr. White and he will be contacting her man Mitchell. Apparently the lad owes much on the horses and needs funds. He has become a bit of a disgruntled employee...living a life several paces behind real power will do that too you."

"At least he doesn't have an adolescent crush on the teacher."

"Bond does? Really, I wondered. Not that she is not a handsome woman and very accomplished."

"You pointed it out...he smiles at her. James resting face is not naturally a smile. An agent such as him...with what I have seen him do. No, he admires her and is withdrawing from me merely because of her presence."

"Surely you can seduce him away from M for long enough…"

"Why? What is the plan?"

"Try to get him to ask for some time away and go to Venice. I will relay you the codes once White and Mitchell spend some time with M."

"What of Tanner?"

"He will be eliminated or used as leverage."

"I don't want to see anyone hurt. I just want to sail away with James and have this all over with."

"What about your lost love?"

"I do not think he's alive...I do not believe or trust this Quantum."

"I agree...we will be lucky to leave here alive. The temptation of having the head of MI6 within their grasps and with 50 million locked in the pretty woman's head...you and James need to be elsewhere. I will meet up with you as soon as I can."

"How long do we have?"

"By tomorrow evening I should think. The doctors are going to clear James to leave today."

"I have the boat rented. I was going to surprise him and now I will be lucky to tear him away from M."

"Do not be insecure my beautiful one...James will go with you. I think he is falling for you."

"Now you change your tune, before you were on about how much he smiles at M."

"Yes but as you pointed out M does not sleep with him and I spoke with her...she is married."

"Since when would that matter to James. He admitted to me that his type is always married."

"That is the trick of the trade when it comes to seduction for information. Soft targets, the women of powerful men."

"M is the power, not her husband."

"Most likely, and that is an entirely different enticement. However, that woman would never sleep with one of her agents. I have no doubt of that...far too professional."

"James does seem to thrive on challenges."

"So do I but that woman's gaze can cut to your soul. Very disarming."

"Why my dear Mathis...you sound flustered."

"Well it is not often I meet a woman with her intelligence and joie de vivre."

"Joy...I never sensed joy in her. She seems the bitter witch to me."

"You are looking at her through the jaded glasses of a jealous lover. I spent the last hour wandering around sharing conversations on art, history and literature with her, in this beautiful place. She became charmingly animated and passionate about the discussion."

"Perhaps she is seducing you for information Mathis, she is the leader of spies."

"I considered that, however you do not have to be an agent to become the leader of a government organization such as MI6."

"Do you think she is really here just to look after Bond? That does not fit with your observation on her professionalism."

"I am not sure...she may have sentimental feeling for him or that the 50 million is being asked for by the PM."

"I suppose...I will be glad to leave. You don't think they will hurt her too much do you?"

Mathis' look is not reassuring. "I do not think they will be gentle."

"I will go look in on James."

"Yes it is best you make and assert your presence."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walk to James' room and hear laughter within. I stand outside the door to listen.

_"So the doctor says you are on the mend well enough to come home."_

_"Yes well the antibiotics have eliminated any infection from my beating."_

_"How is it that the three of you were taken...and only you were beaten so badly?"_

_"I have wondered that myself. I think Mathis is worth looking into."_

_"Just Mathis? The girl gets a pass?"_

_"I assume the treasury vetted her."_

_"Yes, but situations change."_

_"She is jealous of you."_

_"What! Why on earth for?"_

_"I apparently light up around you M...you are irresistible after all."_

M's throaty laugh moves through the door.

_"007 you know better than to flirt with a superior."_

_"Yes and I love to do it anyway."_

_"Always trying to catch me off guard?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well stop it. Breaking into my flat was bad enough...I do not wish to be accused of choosing favourites."_

_"I am honoured."_

_"By what?"_

_"To be a brand new 00 and your favourite."_

_"Those drugs must be getting to your head...I never said you were my favourite so stop inflating your own ego through your imagination."_

_"I have a very vivid one of those where you are concerned M."_

_"That is all I need...you spreading rumours. Now, how about we focus on something real? What about the girl?"_

_"Real, you don't trust me to flirt the truth?"_

_"007 you are beginning to move into very dangerous territories now what about the girl?"_

_"What about her? And you know I love danger."_

_"Stop it Bond! Can she really be trusted...remember what I said? Remove yourself from the equation and judge dispassionately, now what is she?"_

There is a pause and James' response is too quiet for me to hear.

I knock and open the door. I try to look happy and surprised to see M standing holding James' hand where it lies on the bed. James' thumb is absently stroking her small hand.

James does not even pull away from her in embarrassment. M attempts to release his hand as she turns to face me but he continues to hold and caress it.

In the pit of my stomach a stone is forming. I cannot begin to explain the feeling as it rises like frustrated bile from the pit inside me. It crawls from there up towards my heart and my eyes betray me.

M steps back slightly and her posture becomes almost defensive as she looks at me. Bond frowns at me.

"I am sorry to interrupt this...this little interlude. I would have thought there were rules against fraternization with the staff, M. There are in my office." I spat out with a venom I could scarcely contain.

I am bloody well jealous of an old woman! My feelings for James Bond are clouding my mission...my reality and it is plain to see that Mathis was right. Bond is infatuated with a woman old enough to be his mother.

"Vesper...what are you on about?" James remarks.

I cross my arms, tapping my foot impatiently on the floor waiting for her to leave. M bristles and pulls her small frame to her full height.

"Ms. Lynd...I will not dignify that with a response now stop acting the petulant child." M says to me as if the insinuation is absurd but then he is still holding her hand.

"Fine. I apologize M. I see the way he suddenly lights up around you and after having him here and being his only female companion...I suppose I got use to being the only one that he looked at like that."

"You do know what he does for a living correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

James pulls on M's hand. "M don't...please."

M looks at him and smiles but her face is full of malice when she faces me.

"007 is my agent and he will act and seduce women and sometimes men of all ages at my command. Do you truly understand the implications of this?"

"Yes but what if he runs away with me instead? I have a sail boat ready to take us on holiday to Venice."

M turns quickly to James.

"Bond?"

"I had nothing to do with this...don't look at me like that. Vesper...can we speak of this later?"

M responds to defuse the situation somewhat. "No...no I will leave. I have a job for Tanner anyway. I suppose she is here to assist you, to get ready for dinner. Mathis will meet us in the dining hall at 6."

I smile at her as sweetly as I can manage to force my features to obey. "I will assist him and we will be there."

M pulls her hand out of James' grasp and moves past me to the door.

"I hear the doctor says you are good enough to do things on your own now 007. I do hope you are not getting too comfortable and becoming soft."

"Never ma'am. In fact, why don't you and Vesper run along and I will shower and get ready on my own like a big boy. You two need to get to know each other better and learn to play nice."

"Bond...you presume too much telling me what I should and should not do!"

"Sorry M...but it will make our time here much less stressful if you two lovely ladies can get along."

"There is no reason we should even try...she and I will not ever be in the same circles Bond, and I do not have to make nice with your girlfriends...incase you have yet to notice, I am not your mother!"

"I never thought you were! I have never been under any illusion that you are even remotely motherly M, but I did expect a level of politeness that you seem to have forgotten."

M looks somewhat chastised and James looks at me in a way that implores me to cave in order to smooth things over with the stubborn woman.

The jealousy in me is seething but I manage a genuine smile. I need to control these side effects of my emotions.

"M, please come have a glass of wine with me before dinner while we await the invalid and see if he can suddenly manage to dress himself for once."

M smirks. "Men. Such babies. Come on then Ms. Lynd, let's sample some of the local Italian wine. Tanner should just about be done and join us."

I think that that is about as close to an apology that I will be getting from the old battle axe.

So I smile sweetly and follow her from the room pretending to be a united feminine front against the inherent laziness of men.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Jealousy

Tanner pours a glass of red wine and hands it to M and repeats the action as they await James for dinner.

There is still an intense and uncomfortable feeling between M and myself. She is watching me too closely now. If she finds out…

Mathis stands close to M and breaks the silence. "So you are going to stay a few days M?"

"Bond is well enough to be released. We will leave for London tomorrow afternoon."

I practically spit out my wine. "James needs more time to recover!"

"I think the doctors are correct and I need him in London."

"But...he and I…"

"What? You thought you were going to sail off into the sunset with my agent?"

"Well he is bloody well entitled to some time off after what they did to him and you don't own him."

"I will take that into consideration if that is what he wishes."

Like hell she will!

"Good, I am glad that you see the logic of the situation."

"As for owning him...in a way, we do and I do see the logic in all situations, including what is going on here Ms. Lynd. You would be wise not to underestimate my abilities...ever."

Mathis interjects, "now ladies...I think this fighting over Bond will swell his head to even larger proportions. Let's enjoy dinner and try to get along."

"Mr. Mathis. I do not fight over any man. I do not have to fight...Bond will return to London or…"

James comes into the room at that moment, with a frown on his face.

"Or what M? After all I've been through you will fire me?"

"Don't sound the martyr...now you are imitating this...girl." M waves in my direction dismissively, and then levels her glare at James.

"You will do your job or you will resign your commission. It is hardly rocket science."

"So you are forcing him to chose between the two of us?" I cross my arms in utter annoyance of her arrogance.

"This childish posturing needs to stop. Bond has worked for years to obtain this level that I have trusted him with. Yes, it is his choice but I doubt the honey you provide will trump time, duty and bloody hard work!"

"M!" James yells.

Tanner tenses visibly as the argument increases. Mathis moves to smooth things over again and looks to me to try the same...but I can't...there is too much emotion swirling around me. I want to keep James to myself, he makes me feel safe.

"BITCH!" I exclaim fearlessly.

M narrows her eyes at me and straightens her stance. Tanner moves to her side and moves to take her arm. He too must realize her physical cues. M is angry and she is ready to fight. The strange thing is she seems level and relatively calm, like one of those dangerous animals who strikes without warning.

"So now you resort to name calling? I have heard worse. James apparently you need to think with **one** of your heads and make a decision by tomorrow." M tosses sarcastically at James and I.

Mathis frown. "I think we all need to calm down and perhaps our blood sugar is getting a tad low."

M looks to the door and sees one of the employees at the door. "Tanner, Mr. Mathis...I think we are being called in for dinner now. Let's leave the two ill fated lovebirds to discuss their near future."

I am fuming mad as I watch the three leave for the dining room. I stamp my foot and cross my arms looking at his beautiful face. Waiting for him to say anything...something to reassure me that I do actually hold his heart.

"Why do you goad her so?"

"ME!"

"Yes, you...who else? No one else is foolish enough to take the bull by the horns. Ever since she got here you have been pouting like a princess who is not getting her own way!"

"Me...you stopped even looking at me the moment she came….you...you are infatuated with your boss!"

"Vesper...grow up."

"So that I can be an old and bossy bitch like her? Would that do it for you James? Would I have your undivided attention if I was more like M?"

"M deserves my respect! You do not work under her and you may bloody well not have a job at the treasury after all this. M is good friends with your boss."

"Yes, well...I assume she slept with him at some point in the past to manage to get that account number, because that was only to be known by him and I."

James looks completely appalled at the suggestion.

"M does not have to lower herself to such things...she is above that."

"You mean too old? Now who is ageist James. I'm sure the woman manages to have some lovers...she is not without charms, when and if she chooses to use them."

"It has nothing to do with age and she's married..."

"And...what the hell does that have to do with her willingness to engage with whoever can help her attain a position of power... the power that she wields over you."

"Give her credit where it's due...she worked bloody hard to become M."

"Fine... and I will even admit that she is a physically attractive woman. Mathis wants to take her to bed and she is older than him. But James you and I...we are…so much more. We have been through so much together."

"What! Mathis wants to what?"

"That! That is what you took from that statement! Not that you and I are in love!"

"Vesper you are being irrational."

"I am sailing to Venice tomorrow...come if you want to have a real life. If not follow that evil manipulating hag back to her ivory tower in London!"

Tears begin to stream from my eyes and I run towards the exit. James grabs my arm, turning me around.

"I care for you."

"It's not enough."

I lean into him and kiss him with all the passion I can. Swirling emotions intensify the kiss...I need him...I need his help and his strong arms to save me and to possibly save Yusef.

James is such a beautiful weapon. I really must thank the bitch for that at least. He may just be damaged enough to want my honey more than what she is willing to offer him.

We breathlessly separate. "I can skip dinner...I want you...I need you and I love you."

"Vesper...all that is left of me is yours."

"Good...ask her for a week...to heal your soul."

We kiss again as he pushes me up against the wall. Our arousal intensifying as well as his hands wander. I pull his head as close to me as possible.

Suddenly HER laugh sounds from the next room.

James stiffens and pulls away from me as if the mere sound of her voice has shocked him like a cold shower. The look on his face shows his confusion and his entire body reacts. He looks towards the dining room and back to me as his breathing comes under control. The haze of the drugs still has him to some extent.

If M had or would ever take him to bed...James would be lost. That woman could hold far more power over him if she knew, or was willing to allow herself to take him.

M's physical control must be incredible to resist him at all.

I love Yusef more than any man alive but my passion for Bond grows exponentially, the more we are together...it may not be anything more than lust but it is all encompassing.

I managed to make it through dinner without ripping M's eyes out and continuously played with James' leg under the table.

Anything I could do to keep his focus on my and not her.

I make plans to spend the evening making love to him as loudly as possible, so that she can hear us through the bloody walls.

Everything and anything to prove that he is mine.

M ignored me and spoke mainly to Mathis and Tanner. Both of whom were laughing and enjoying her conversation at the other end of the table.

M took the head of the table and I gave James his usual seat at the other end. Luckily the long table gave the two of us some privacy.

Unfortunately, unless I continually grabbed his attention he was staring straight at M during the entire dinner. Watching her as she entertained the other men.

"I never imagined that you were so jealous Vesper."

"Well I am territorial about people I love and I strive to protect them. I do wish you would hand her that resignation...it would be far safer for us.."

"Who says I need protection and as for us...what do you envision for us?"

"I see the two of us sailing to Venice and making love constantly."

James smiles at me and I back at him as I trail a nail down his arm to his hand.

I grasp his hand as I stare into his beautiful blue eyes.

Mathis laughs out loud. "M you tease me...you have in all honesty the most stunning eyes I have seen besides Bond's."

"And you Mr. Mathis are an incorrigible flirt. It is a symptom of being French I think."

Tanner laughs and agrees with Mathis. "M it is true that your eyes are your most disarming feature."

"You have had too much of this wine Bill."

James' eyes are now narrowed towards the end of the table. There are now three empty bottles of wine and it has loosened lips and flirtatious amusement bubbles forth.

"I would think the three of you could hold your wine better." James directs at them loudly.

Tanner raises his glass in salute. "James...you are just upset that you cannot imbibe due to your meds."

"Still the three of you may have sore heads in the morning."

"Nothing we can't handle James." Mathis adds as he glances back at M who has remained silent.

Dinner is cleared. "Come to bed James. I want to entice you for our trip tomorrow."

"I have yet to ask for time off."

"Well ask her right now while she is drunk or spend some time with her tomorrow morning."

"I think spending time with her is what Mathis has in mind." James says rather severely.

I stand and the men at the table follow suit. "I for one am tired and need to go to bed...James."

James leans in a kisses me. "I will stay up for a bit more. I have to ask M something."

Now I will have to leave the room...I thought he would come for the promise that is a night full of passion but now he decides he should stay with her.

I whisper to him as I kiss his cheek. "You can ask her tomorrow morning."

"Go to bed...I will follow soon as everyone says their goodnights."

"She is a big girl...she does not need a chaperone, besides she has Tanner."

James looks down the length of the table at M and their eyes meet and then she turns to speak to Tanner. Tanner erupts in laughter as he leans in towards M to whisper in her ear.

M laughs and then speaks to Mathis.

"Vesper...go. I will follow soon."

Now I will seem petty if I do not leave so I do. I watch from the slightly open door as Bond moves down the table and stands by M.

James lean in and whispers something to her. She laughs and extends her hand to him and he helps her up. What is he doing?

I hear him address Mathis and Tanner. "I have something we need to discuss...M and I will take a walk around the garden before bed."

The other men stand as M leaves out the side door with James. Damn it! I follow outside and stick to the shadow as they stand on the patio barely close enough to hear.

"You need to be wary of Mathis M."

"Why?"

"I don't completely trust him."

"What is it about the mission that has you suspicious of him?"

"Not the mission...you."

"Me?"

"He is flirting with you."

"He is only trying to be charming where Vesper is not."

"It may be more than that and I will escort you to your room **and you will be sure to lock the door**."

"You are overreacting Mitchell will be in the room beside and Tanner across the hall. You are on the other side and I brought ear plugs just for the occasion."

"What occasion?"

"Being in the room next to yours there is bound to be a lot of noise. That and Ms. Lynd has been all over you since I arrived. It's any wonder you've had time to sleep and heal at all. I do hope you didn't over tax your stitches in your exuberance to satisfy her?"

I can see James smile. "M is this your way of asking if I am fully functional again? I would be more than happy to prove to you that I am."

"Bond! Stop that! Don't be ridiculous...besides the Doctor already told me you are."

"How come I cannot flirt but Tanner and bloody Mathis can?"

"There is no reason for any of you to flirt with me. I am married and unavailable so them flirting with me is harmless."

"What about me...you say their flirting is harmless...I disagree, but if that is the case am I not harmless then also?"

"Well no, that would be the definition of a 00...Bond...not harmless."

"Why M, I do believe you are tipsy from all that wine."

M laughs and slaps his chest. To my shock he grabs her hand in his and pulls it to his lips.

M frowns in the moonlight. "James...my hand."

"Yes...it is." James does not release her and he pulls her into a hug.

"James...this is highly inappropriate...let me go."

James whispers something into her hair and M pulls back from him with a completely shocked expression on her face.

I have no idea what he says to M but she pulls away forcibly and walks back inside.

James frowns, sighs and turns to follow her running his hand frustratedly through his hair.

I rush inside and up the stairs, barely noticing that I am crying.

The lover that I am using to save my other lover is in love with his boss and the irony is that it hurts.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Leaving

James eventually came to bed after I heard him make sure M was in her room. I had cleaned my face and put on a slip that James likes by the time he came in I was pretending to read a book waiting for him.

Regardless of my bitter feelings towards the drama unfolding around us I smiled at him as he came in my room. He has a choice...he could have stayed in his own room but he chose me. I guess I should feel happy about that.

I have to avoid asking him about her…

There was not much time to anyway as he hopped on the bed and began making me forget everything else.

I woke wrapped in James' arms and I rolled over to watch him sleep.

James' eyes flutter open. "Hey."

"Hey to you. Want to join me in the shower?"

"You bet." James smiled as he kissed me again.

I extend my hand and pull him up to follow me into the bath. We became passionate again in the shower long enough for the water to become cold.

I dressed and packed finally ready to ask him what I wanted to the night before.

"So did you ask M for the time off to enjoy our little cruise to Venice?"

"Yes...and she acquiesced. I do not have to report back to London for a week."

"Fantastic! I did not think she would cave."

"Why not...M is very reasonable and she does care for the wellbeing of her agents."

"I just thought she was going to force you to go back because she can...as a spiteful power play."

"M would not do that for petty reasons. She called in and another 00 just finished a mission. Therefore, she no longer requires me to come back."

"I just thought...oh never mind…"

"What did you think? Tell me?"

"I think that she hates me and does not want to us together."

James frowns and looks down at his feet for a moment. "That is not true...she is very protective of her agents and the job we have to do...that is all."

James sounds sad when he says it as if disappointed it is not more...that she is not fighting me for him like a princess in a book with two suitors.

"Well I am very glad she gave us a week." I smile at him and pull him by the hand grabbing my bag. James takes it from my hand and smiles. "I need to go get packed. I will meet you downstairs and bring yours along with mine.

I exit the room and head for the dining area. There are bags in the main hall and Mr. Tanner is on his mobile talking to what I assume is the jet to take them back to London. I walk past and enter the dining area to see Mathis.

"Good morning." Mathis pulls me to the corner very serious all of a sudden.

"Not really my dear." There is an urgency in his voice. "Mr. White is on his way to collect M."

"WHAT!"

"He needs that account number and password and he is not about to let that money that Le Chiffre owed Quantum to fill the coffers of MI6."

"What is going to happen...he won't hurt her will he?"

"Not if she cooperates...perhaps joins the organization. "

"M does not seem the type to join...James is not going to let them take her."

"I know...can you hurry him along to leave?"

"I will try."

M and James enter the room with her bodyguard and Tanner.

Good mornings are exchanged and everyone sits to eat.

I am nervous...I want to leave...run away. I do not want to face the vicious old man who shot down the others in his organization without hesitation. He could easily have something to do with Yusef's disappearance.

As they are all just finishing up M's bodyguard, Mitchell leaves the room first. They hear the sounds of someone arriving and I cannot help but catch Mathis' eye.

"What is going on?" M says as everyone stands.

The door of the dining room opens and Mitchell smiles. "New guests ma'am."

M frowns, "but this facility is to be private?"

I see James tense as he and Tanner move to the door. "Mathis...you armed?"

Mathis nods and moves to stand beside M. "I will watch Madame."

Tanner and Bond leave us with Mathis. The outer room seems to erupt into chaos in seconds...shots are fired and things smashed.

Tanner runs back into the room and directly to the window. He opens it and holds his hand out for M.

"Ma'am...you need to get out and hide...NOW!"

M looks shocked but does what he says. Tanner ignores Mathis and I completely as he helps her through the window and then follows her.

"What do we do?" I ask him my panic rising.

"We must follow her."

We scramble out the window and run around the estate looking for M and Tanner but they have already vanished.

The shots have stopped and I hear James call out "M! ALL CLEAR!"

I am crouched behind some bushes with Mathis as James comes into view.

"M...where are you?"

He has not called out for me once but I try not to take it personally. James is in agent mode and it is only natural that he be looking for M.

"I'm here! Come Tanner."

M moves out from behind the boat house and walks back towards the house with Tanner still with a pistol in his hand.

Just as I stand and begin to move towards James he jogs to M and envelopes her in a big hug. Tanner smiles and shakes his head.

I am apparently completely forgotten in the mess of things.

Mathis whispers in my ear, "don't appear so jealous...it does not become you and you can do nothing about the love he feels for that woman. It is not something that you can do battle with...it is undefinable and deep...far more than just sex and beauty can compete with."

"Thanks for that overwhelming vote of sympathy and support Mathis...I am not an idiot and I know he loves her in a way I can never compete with. I just have to try my best to be worthy in his eyes."

"White told me this morning on the phone that he found your Yusef...he is alive and they still have him. Here...look at the picture. White is willing to negotiate on your behalf."

I hold the mobile and look...it is him...my beloved. "What good does this do me if Bond just killed White?"

"I don't know."

James comes up to us, "Mathis...good. Thanks for helping get her out."

He gives me a Quick kiss. "Come get the bags...Mathis will help you load them on the boat while M, Tanner and I question the intruder."

We follow the instructions to see a flurry of medical personnel going over some bloodied bodies and one Mr. White sitting in a chair...with a ripped pant leg being attended to by medical staff.

Mr. Tanner is on a mobile and has a laptop set up in the dinning area now open to the main foyer. M is standing behind him speaking on her mobile.

There are three bodies on the floor...none of whom I recognize. M's bodyguard Mitchell stands by the door to the dining area.

"I will take your bags to the boat my dear you stay by Bond." Mathis tells me. I follow James around trying not to look at the dead bodies they are placing sheets over.

"Are you hurt James?"

"What? No...I'm fine. You should go to the boat...M is going to question this man and you and Mathis need to stay out of the way."

"Alright...please come get me when it is all over."

"I will." James says as he caresses my cheek.

Mathis and I exit the door but move along the side to the open window to hear what happens next. A car with three men in black arrive and walk into the house.

Mathis whispers to me, "MI6 reinforcements."

I nod and listen as M enters the open foyer with Bond beside her and Mitchell stands by Mr. White.

_"Are you gonna tell us who you work for?"_ Bond states.

_"I was always very interested to meet you. I'd heard so much about you. I think you would do anything for her."_ Mr. White says but who he is referring to is lost without being able to see if he is looking at M when he says it.

It could be either of us that White is referring to as he has been getting updates from Mathis since we left Casino Royale.

M begins to speak to the injured man. _"Well, you know you're not in Britain, and God knows where you'll be tomorrow. Which should tell you that eventually...you will tell us about the people you work with, and the longer it takes, the more painful we'll make it."_

_"You really don't know anything about us. It's so amusing because...we are on the other side, thinking, the Ml6, the CIA, they're looking over our shoulders. They're listening to_  
_our conversations. And the truth is you don't even know we exist."_

_"Well, we do now, Mr. White, and we're quick learners."_

_"Oh, really? Well, then, the first thing you should know about us...is that we have people everywhere."_

The man laughs at M...taunts her and then the bullets start flying again...Mathis and I can only listen as chaos erupts again. Mathis covers my body with his as chips of stone and glass from the window go flying.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Pursuit

The aftermath of the shooting spree is fast and furious. James rushes out after Mitchell who is running for a car. James follows...grabs the nearest vehicle and disappears at speed after M's bodyguard.

White stumbles out of the house on his mobile screaming commands he turns and sees us.

"You two...here now!" He waves a gun at us and we move forward cautiously.

"M is upstairs with her chief of staff hiding. I want her brought to me in Venice...I want that money and I don't care how you do it just bring her and that knowledge in her head or else I will have the two of you killed!"

Mathis nods, "What about Tanner?"

"Kill him or render him unconscious I don't bloody well care."

I stand straight and say with far more bravery that I have. "I will stay and wait for James."

White snarls at me, "no you will not! I need the two of you with M...keep her away from any computer and pray that she has not yet transferred that money to another account. Your lives depend on it!"

A large Mercedes SUV arrives and White climbs in the back gingerly. His leg is wrapped and blood is soaking through his torn trousers.

"Go get a car...I will go get M."

I do as Mathis instructs and grab the bags and toss them in an available car. I only wait for 15 painfully slow minutes to see Mathis dragging an irate M towards the car.

I climb out and open the back door. Mathis forces M in the back and tells me to climb in after her. Mathis starts the car and we drive away.

I have no idea what has happened to Tanner, Mitchell and James Bond.

"How long?" M asks looking at Mathis and then to me.

"Since the beginning my dear...I am sorry. At least Vesper did it for love...me I was enticed by the money."

"At least you didn't kill Tanner...for that I am thankful but James will be after us soon and then you will have him to contend with."

"I hold both his lovely queens, that is until I deliver you to White in Venice M. You will give him the money and he will let you go...and Vesper's true love."

M turns to glare at me. "So you were playing Bond all along weren't you?"

"No...I didn't...I was but I had my doubts Yusef was alive."

"And that makes everything alright? You betrayed your job, your country, and James Bond!"

"He never could love me anyway...no matter how hard or long I spent devoting myself to him."

"Bond loves you...you conniving bitch!"

"James can hardly be in love with me when he has stronger feelings for...for someone else."

I look into her eyes to see them widen in shock and disbelief as M realizes who I am talking about.

"AS IF! That is hardly an excuse...he is trained to withhold his true self and with you...he was raw after that attack...you saved his life! Which is the only reason I will spare yours when this is all over."

"You know...you bloody well know how he feels about you, and you're not even willing to say it are you?"

"Don't be absurd...these delusions are all in your head."

"So your refusal to acknowledge him...how does that make him a better agent? You just string him along...make him do whatever you want...give him a pat on the head and a cookie for a treat and go back to your husband. Do you think of James when you sleep with him?"

M slaps me across the face. "How dare you! Do not think to know me in anyway you conniving whore!"

"Whore is better than an oedipal, manipulative tease! At least I let myself enjoy him and what he has to offer...you...you will pine away in your loyalty to crown and husband. These antiquated notions will not appease your desire for him any."

"Antiquated notions? You are one to talk. You are a child that knows nothing of love and loyalty...it is all just make believe to you...a princess out of a fairy tale. Your parents did you a disservice filling your head with such nonsense. You truly believe that because of your beauty you should be worshipped...but the reality is that men just take...it is what they do."

"Ladies...ladies please it is a long drive to Venice...some silence after the chaos of this morning would be nice."

"Men take? What about you M...you take your orphans and train them to kill for you. You take as much as these men and you make them love you for the privilege."

"How do I **make** them love me? Don't be absurd!"

"Mathis...you see it don't you?"

"Vesper don't involve me in this cat fight. I am trying to figure out how to keep the three of us alive and breathing so that James can rescue the lot of us."

"So...so you are playing both sides against the middle are you Mathis? I didn't think your heart was in this abduction."

"I am getting paid but I know also that I trust you and Bond far more than White and Quantum. Do you have a tracer M?"

"Yes...why?"

"If you get them the money...have the tracer in the briefcase."

"It will lead us to members of their organization."

"Yes, the high level bankers, businessmen, politicians."

"You will have to assist me in cutting it out and I need a mobile...I need Q to back up this plan."

To my surprise Mathis gives M a mobile. M types in the keys to connect her to London.

I look at Mathis through the rear view mirror with a questioning look. Mathis just shrugs.

"Q...this M. Mathis, Vesper Lynd and I are on our way to Venice. Listen closely...There is a leak...Mitchell tried to shoot me...part of an organization calling themselves Quantum...Bond is in pursuit...I need this kept between us...I will be at the Hotel Danieli but have back up ready...with a safe house...My tracer will be placed in the case with the money that they are extorting from me for safe passage...Tanner will be in touch if he hasn't already...Get him back to base ASAP with medical attention...do not let him work without being cleared medically first...his well being is more important...Yes...Good you will need to work quietly on this one...if Bond calls...tell him where we will be."

"If Bond calls? You don't think he will be alright?"

M sighs, "Ms. Lynd it is hardly a question of his abilities...I must make plans for any outcome. That is the way it works. My personal feelings about any lack of ability because of his injuries, have no bearing on circumstances beyond my control. 007 will succeed or he will fail. Agents like him work alone and without much back up all the time and that is why they are my best."

"You are incredibly cold."

"And you are incredibly naive."

"I have lived long enough, and seen enough, to know a cold hearted bitch when I see one."

"Good for you then. A+ for your astute observational skills. I get the necessary shit accomplished so you have the freedom to call me that."

"Part of what you get done, kills people."

The look she gives me sends shivers up my spine.

"Yes it does."

"Vesper dear...could you please…" Mathis obviously does not want us to come to blows in the back seat while he is driving.

I am so mad at her, that I do want to punch that superior smug look off her face. M reminds me of every evil headmistress or teacher I ever had growing up.

I cannot resist tossing one more dagger her way. "I pity your husband and god forbid you have any children."

Surprisingly M begins to laugh. It shocks me to see her begin to chuckle as she looks out the window to watch the countryside. She reminds me of the Wicked Witch of the West when she laughs.

"Your scathing indictment into my parenting abilities aside Vesper, what were your plans for my agent? How long were you going to string him along before making off with as much money as you were able, and right into the arms of your other love. Or are you actually capable of that much emotional empathy that you love the other one at all? Love one...sleep with another...betray the government...betray your boss. A man who attested to your competence only to be duped by your charms. If this were not so bloody messy I would have considered you for a position, but you have no forethought beyond your own immediate desires."

"M do you have any thought towards the mess you create with your killer agents who inexplicably fall in love with you? Because, they are so damn damaged that they need you to fill the empty places left behind by their dead parents."

"They do not fall in love with me!"

"Lying bitch! You know he loves you! You talk of me stringing him along...what about you?"

"I am his boss. Nothing more and nothing less."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"His duty to me is defined by my duty to Queen and country. If I do not flounder then nor should any of my agents. If I was lackadaisical and willing to throw everything away for a million pounds and a tumble beneath the sheet then they would too. I am the example...I lead by it and just because you don't understand it does not make it untrue."

"So do you want him? Will you make James go to the ends of the earth for you...to win your acceptance...your love?"

"I crave neither from him and he should crave nothing from me beyond the desire to serve Queen and country."

"What Queen? You or Elizabeth the second?"

"Vesper...I tire of trying to make you understand loyalty...it is beyond your comprehension it seems."

"I just can't understand how a woman like you can sit in your office...move men around the globe...often to their deaths and when one tells you in every conceivable way that he loves you...you dismiss him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night...he pulled you into an embrace and whispered something to you...he told you he loved you didn't he?"

M actually looks shocked. I can tell that Mathis is absorbing every piece of this information and storing it for future use.

"The look of panic on your face as you ran into the house, was telling M. Is this one getting a little too close for comfort? Has it happened before? Another agent...perhaps you were younger...sexier then...I can picture you with strawberry blonde hair."

"Ms. Lynd...instead of grilling me for personal information you should take what guile you have left and figure out how you are going to live the next 24 hours. That is what I have been doing...regardless of your attempts to goad me into a fight over a man...or should I say one of your men. I will be the scapegoat if you need me to fill that role. Tell him that I am the reason that you cannot be with James...and break his heart. Just make it quick and as painless as possible. If I survive this mess I will pick up that pieces that I am able...to fix him."

"Ah but M...did I ever really have his heart? After all, don't you cut them out of your agents. Perhaps you keep all their hearts in a cabinet as a reward for their loyalty. If they survive the missions you send them on...on their return can you give them back their hearts?"

"So I am M the keeper of hearts? Fine, if this is the villainous role that you need me to play to justify your hatred of me and your betrayal of a good man. I will live up to it. I will keep Britain safe...broken damaged hearts and all."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Venice

Mathis pulls up to the hotel and we all get out. M stands in the centre of the drive looking up at the entrance while Mathis grabs the bags.

I am concerned that she is planning on running but then I realize that she is looking directly into the security camera. I unfortunately did not clue in for a few moment.

M has likely used some sort of hand signal to indicate that I am to be killed at earliest convenience.

Mathis indicates that we should enter the lobby. "I will take care of the rooms. Vesper dear please see to your aunt Emma. Make sure that she is comfortable."

M scoffs and sits in a chair facing the door. Her eyes take in the exits and entrances and people sitting around...very quickly and cautiously.

I sit across from her and begin to do the same.

These spies will be the death of me...and now I am looking around for any familiar faces or men dressed in black suits such as the MI6 replacements that showed up at the care facility who Mr. White and Mitchell must have killed.

Those three men never came out after us and we took their glorious leader so they must have been shot down in the chaos. James…where is James. I must look anxious because M says to me...

"He is fine Vesper...may I call you Vesper now that you are my niece and I am going to have to share a suite with you and your...who is Mathis suppose to be. I hope just our driver because he is bloody well not playing my husband!"

"I am fine auntie Em...if I may call you that?" If looks could kill...no one would find my body.

Mathis returns and leads us to the lifts. "The three of us have a two bedroom suite...it was all they had left."

"That is what happens with these last minute abductions...just no time to plan the important details." M smirks.

"Mathis are you playing her husband?"

"Yes...I am. Thank you for asking dear niece. I will share a room with her to make sure she does not disappear."

I smirk at M as a scowl forms on her face.

"Fantastic! I hope you don't snore or I may just have to smother you with a pillow while you sleep."

"For you my darling I will be as quiet as a mouse."

M rolls her eyes and looks sheepishly at Mathis as if trying desperately to gage his intent. I smirk at her discomfort in sexualized situations...she is a prim old gal but then as a woman in her position it makes sense.

I suppose not relishing in feminine sexuality would be mandatory for her as M. If not they would all take advantage of her...and she does not seem the type of woman who would allow that.

We reach the 6th floor and reach our room. I do not have M's bags just mine and Mathis'.

"Vesper will go shopping for some clothing for you M...what do you need and what is your size?" Mathis offers my help, likely to give him time alone with her. The man has been chasing her since the day she arrived.

M sits at a table and begins to make a list while I go to freshen up. Mathis is pacing the room and making a list of his own.

"I need a first aid kit to remove M's tracer. Here is a list of supplies and don't be gone long. I don't doubt that MI6 and Quantum are both watching our movements."

M hands me her list and move to the door. "I will get these and grab a bite to eat while I'm out. That should give you time to better get to know each other." I say with a smirk as I look at M's sudden discomfort.

It may be cruel but I do hope Mathis pushes her makes her feel as uncomfortable as she makes everyone else feel advantage. M is too use to everyone protecting her in her special secluded world.

Out here in the real world people get hurt and I for one think M deserves to suffer...maybe I am just being petty because she is ruining my life but I think I am entitled to a modicum of revenge.

I take my time...enjoying a few hours of freedom and some food at a lovely bistro. A man approaches me. This is nothing new for me. I often get approached by men and hit on but now my scenes are alter...MI6 or Quantum.

The man is followed by another...in a black suit...protection. This is the point of contact.

"Ms. Lynd...good to finally meet you. I would like you to be at the bank by 10:30am tomorrow to make payment for Yusef. Mr. White introduced himself to me and he and I have made arrangements."

"I have the account number but not the passcode." I blurt out in panic.

"Our allies have the bank manager's children as collateral. Your...aunt...at the hotel is our collateral against English intervention."

"And how do I get to Yusef?"

"He will be at this address in Paris in one week."

"And I am suppose to trust you on this?"

"You have no choice. I will see you tomorrow."

They walk off and I stand, shaking slightly as I pay my server and grab my bags.

I reach the hotel and enter the suite. There is no one in the common area I drop the bags and move to the room where I placed my luggage and lie on the bed. Eventually I will hear them through the open door.

I hear the door to the other room open and sit up. I move cautiously to the common area to find Mathis, wet in a bathrobe going through the bags I brought.

"Mathis...you didn't?"

I must look completely shocked as he smiles at me. There is a knock at the door. Mathis looks at me and pulls out a gun. He nods towards the door and I go and look through the peep hole.

"James!"

I pull open the door and he quickly enters, closes and locks the door. He looks scuffed up but fine. He is wearing a different suit from this morning.

"Where is M?"

I frown...not even a kiss.

Then he looks me up and down in that way that almost makes me blush. He pulls me to his mouth, then whispers in my hair.

"I am so glad you made it out...and that the three of you made it here."

James doesn't know...he thinks we rescued her...

James looks to Mathis. "Thank you for getting them here Mathis."

"I will go get changed and we can discuss what happened this morning."

Mathis grabs the bags and enters his shared room and closes the door.

"James what happened to you?"

"I had to catch that bastard Mitchell...the traitor."

"You ran and it was chaos."

"Sorry but I knew M would want the bastard. When I got back I found my bags and Tanner recovering from a wound...he never saw who hit him. We were in a panic but Q called and gave us the news. Tanner took Mitchell's and M's things back to London by helicopter. Where is M?"

Bond looks confused as he moves towards my bedroom and looks through the door. He looks both shocked and angry as he points to the other bedroom door.

"M is in there...with Mathis?"

"James, she is a grown woman. You cannot…"

"What in hell is going on here? I want to see M right now!"

"James...be calm."

"Be calm...what the bloody hell is going on? Q tells me to get to this hotel ASAP to rescue M and she is here, bloody well sharing a room with Mathis!"

From behind James I see M step through the door still dressed in her clothes from this morning...however her arm is now wrapped in bandages.

"I will explain what I can 007, once you give me my report. Did you get Mitchell?"

Bond moves towards her and reaches out to her hesitantly...if I was not standing here she would be in his arms by now. His reaches out for her hand on her injured arm.

"Yes...he's dead and will never try to shoot you again M. What happened to your arm?"

Mathis enters the room dressed from his earlier shower. "I had to remove her chip."

"I thought it best if he did so that we could put it in the case with the money."

"What?"

"White is holding me hostage...so he thinks. Mathis and Vesper were ordered to take me and force me to give up the account information."

Bond's eyes shoot like daggers through Mathis and then it turns on me where his gaze looks disappointed.

Mathis speaks up. "We had no choice Bond but I let her contact base and I do not wish to harm her in any way. Nor does Vesper. We are both just trying to make the best out of a bad situation."

"M...M did he hurt you in any way."

"Other than cutting out my implant...no."

"And sharing a room?"

M rolls her eyes at Mathis. "I am apparently his wife and her my niece. He is making sure I don't escape."

"Is that all M?"

"Yes that is bloody well all! I am not sleeping with the man if that is what you are implying 007!"

James looks both relieved and chastised by her rebuke. He turns to look at me without the love and longing I usually see directed at me from those ice blue orbs.

"So you two effectively kidnapped the head of MI6 and are keeping her locked up here until she withdraws millions and hands it over to a group of international criminals?"

Mathis smirks, "you make us sound like we are the criminal masterminds. No we thought it best if White believed us to be on his side."

I cannot tell them of my meeting tomorrow...I have to give those men the money...before Mathis and M go to the bank. How am I going to slip out tomorrow to do that?

I am trying not to panic but it will all come crashing down around me if I can't beat them to the bank in the morning.

"M here are the clothes you asked me for."

"Thank you Vesper. I will go get cleaned up and changed. Please order some food, and Bond get me a bloody drink. I think I need it after this morning."

Bond moves to the bar and pour her a drink which she takes...I see her pause for a second as she looks at James and then she disappears into the bedroom.

"Mathis could you order us something for dinner. I need to debrief with M."

M must have given him some sort of signal...when she paused.

Now what.

James is either going in there to plan their escape or make love to her. Neither option helps me in any way get over this pit of dread that has settled in my stomach.

Mathis frowns, "this could go poorly for us dear. In fact I think I am better served by leaving."

"But White is expecting you to be there...forcing M...you didn't did you? Force her…"

"No...She declined my offer of stress relief. Besides, I prefer my women to come voluntarily my dear and anything else would be the death of me. Bond was about to strangle me for just being in the same room as her while she napped. No I think it is time to disappear. You can come with me if you like?"

"I can't." It comes out like a strangled cry. "You know I can't. I have to be the one at the bank or everyone I love will die."

"Good luck then my dear." Mathis grabs his bag and kisses me on the cheek. "Tell them goodbye and I hope they enjoy the dinner I ordered them. Vesper...get out of this city the moment you can."

"I will and good luck Mathis."

Bond comes back into the suite as the room service arrives. He brings the food in.

"Where did Mathis go?"

M enters the room behind him. "Well, he likely fled since you are here now to be my bodyguard. God knows if looks could kill he would be dead for being in the same bedroom as I."

"Will you track him down and bring him in?" I ask as James organizes the plates on the table and opens the wine.

"They already have most likely...right M. There are agents outside the hotel. How about, we not concern ourselves with double agents for a time and enjoy some food."

"I ate while out. I think I will go have a shower and go to bed."

"Very well. I will be in later." James says to me as he sits to eat dinner with a woman he has likely dreamt of sharing a meal with for a long time."

I soak in the tub for an hour and get into my slip and go to bed. I hear muted conversations from the suite and even some laughter. My nerves are shot...I wonder if White and his men will show up in the middle of the night to move us or kill someone.

James opens the door and walks in leaving it ajar. "I have to sleep on the sofa to guard the suite."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? I have to do my job, protect you and M from White. Just incase he decides not to wait until tomorrow to make his move for the money."

"He was injured. I am sure he is going to wait until tomorrow and I want to make love to you."

James frowns and sits on the side of the bed. "M told me that you love another...is that true?"

I cannot believe it...that bitch!

I could have let him down easy after we make love but no...she has taken even that away from me. My one last time to be in his arms.

I would make love to him...not like before but gentle and sweet...like I was with Yusef. I doubt James has ever truly made love in his life and I wanted it to be with me.

"Yusef...they are holding him hostage. I was hoping that MI6 would help find him and save him after we betray White tomorrow."

"I don't doubt that you do. Vesper...you and I...we were very close...close to something that I have never had before. But is was all a lie. Just like the ones I use to take down a mark."

"Oh James...I am so sorry but I do love you. I think you are the most incredible man I have ever known. Yusef has been gone for months...I really had no idea if he was alive and I got swept away in your passion."

James clamps his hands roughly behind my head and pull my forehead to his holding it in place and he says...

"Heaven and earth,

Must I remember? Why, she would hang on him

As if increase of appetite had grown

By what it fed on, and yet, within a month

Let me not think on't—Frailty, thy name is woman!"

Tears are streaming down my face and I try to pull away but he kisses me with a hard bleakness that I have never felt from him before. As though I were nothing more than a mark...one of the many who the woman he truly loves sends him to coerce into bed to betray whomever.

"James…"

"Frailty thy name is lying bitch…"

James pulls away from me and moves quickly to the door...as if he he stayed...he would kill me in his anger.

I stopped him as he made the door.

"By your anger...I might have actually thought you were in love with me."

"I was."

"No...you were in lust for something new...something you have never had before. A near relationship with a unmarried woman you were attracted too. You said it before...I am not your type because I am not married...well not in the legal sense anyway."

"But you belonged emotionally to another the entire time you have led me along just for the money...you are no better than any of the others."

"How could anyone ever compete with her majesty anyway?"

"I did entertain the thought of resigning for you...ignoring the needs of Queen and country...so we could sail around the world…"

"That was not the queen I was talking about and you know it! You would never leave M...ever!"

"This again?"

"Yes...M the woman you love but can barely admit it to yourself because she is cold as ice and completely unwilling to admit, any amount of feelings for you!"

"After tomorrow...we will never see each other again."

"James...I do love you."

"I thought I loved you...but it's not enough."

He closes the door and I cry endlessly into my pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Endings

I awoke early and stood in the shower letting the water flow over me. Today will be the end of everything or a remission, to grasp at any relationship I can salvage. The numbness that settles over me makes me doubt that I can feel anything much for anyone anymore.

Yusef...James...the two organizations making me do things I don't want to do, just for this quickly fading illusion of love and future.

I send a text to White telling him that I am going for the money early and that Mathis left and was taken by MI6. I can make sure White gets the money, if he assures me that James will be left alone. I don't wait long for a response.

_Fine...I will leave MI6 alone and the manager will give you the money regardless of password. Those men you met are acquaintances of mine...give them the cash before M can get to it._

I dress in a red wrap dress and leave my mobile on the bedside table. I enter the suite to see James having a coffee and reading a paper.

"Good morning." I say and it sounds so damn formal to my ears. I hope he cannot read me enough to know I am about to betray them again.

"Good morning. Where are you off to...meeting up with another lover?"

I don't dignify his scathing remark, and try to remain light despite my growing feelings of panic and dread.

"If there are no immediate plans for us to leave for whatever M has planned, I thought I could go out."

"We will be collecting the money at 11:00 or when armed back up arrives and then directly back to London."

"Fine...I am going to take a walk and get some pastries for breakfast. I would ask you to come with me but I am sure...your handler would not approve nor would you leave her side."

"My handler...has never betrayed me."

"No how could she...so perfect in your eyes." The fury is building within me and I just want to smash his face for being so arrogant.

"James don't be so bloody smug and self righteous. You would have done no less for M than what I have done for Yusef!"

"No...I would have found another way. You could have found another way." James says with pity in his eyes.

"I did what I could...I stopped them from killing you!"

"You did...or the money did?"

"They still want that money you know that."

"Yes and I am prepared to make sure that does not happen."

"So you will risk the woman you care for so much and you will toss our chance at happiness away. James how will you take M into the belly of the beast and get a suitcase full of money and still hope to live? It will be mayhem just like the retreat. How many died there?"

"I will not let anything happen to her...nor will the highly trained agents that will be surrounding us. Mathis is in custody in London and you will be also by the end of the day. M has promised leniency for the both of you because of what little help you have provided."

"Am I allowed to leave then?"

"Yes...an agent will be following you and once the exchange is made and I get M out of the line of fire, I will chase down White and his cronies from Quantum."

I move to the door and look back at him. "I hope you forgive me eventually James and it would be safer for you to leave White alone. I do hope you get the one woman you truly want. Don't waste time...M may not have much left."

James stands and moves over to me quickly. "What in hell do you mean by that?"

"I'm hardly threatening M, but get her while you have the chance or she will die and leave you bitter in your unrequited desire for her. And yes, I think you require a psychologist to work on your...obvious mother issues."

"Give your bitter tongue a rest Vesper."

I can't stop myself...the sarcasm just screams to be let loose on him in this situation.

"James I am only trying to bring you together with the old woman who dominates your life in every way. Time will be an issue for you but if you hasten the death of her husband...that would leave her free after a brief showing of public grief. But, Then again...you could just take her up against his casket the way you take all your women...fast and hard...barely leaving us time to breathe."

"You really can be a vicious bitch when you are jealous Vesper. Insinuating that Mathis and M...and now this...really how childish."

"At least I feel enough for you to be jealous. Are you truly jealous about what may or may not have happened between Mathis and M while I was gone for 2 hours? Let me reassure you then...M is a pillar of ice...Mathis couldn't thaw her and he was scared of you...that is why he tried to get out so fast. I wish you good luck trying to warm her up, I have my doubts that you can do it."

James looks angry enough to strike me.

"I am tired of fighting her for you. So, James am I done here?"

"Yes...I guess we are both done here."

The look of anger and disappointment on his face is brutal.

I see M come out of the room behind him in the wrap dress I bought her yesterday. It thought she could use a younger look something exactly like what I am wearing for comparisons sake. Damn and blast it does actually look good on her. Now that M has a young lover she should look the part.

"M you look lovely. I knew you could pull off that dress. The blue really brings out your ice cold eyes...don't you agree Bond?"

James is staring at M, he instinctively licks his lips and my heart clenches in my chest to witness it. I am throwing everything away for Yusef and I find I don't want to give up James but it is already too bloody late.

The damage is done and James detests me now...I have goaded him into acknowledging his buried feelings for M. I really forced him to hate me, like I am beginning to hate myself.

"Where do you think you are going Vesper?" M asks.

"Just to get some pastries...I will be right back."

I cannot stop the single tear that manages to escapes before I get out the door. I hear Bond ask M if she wants him to get me back.

I don't stay I run for the stairs. Instead of going down I climb up two floors and find the service elevator just incase M calls for me to come back.

I exit the rear of the hotel and get into a cab. I sit in a cafe and look for a tail. I get up to use the WC and hand some bills to my server as I run through the kitchen and out the back. I find another taxi and make my way to the bank.

I sit in the bank in a comfortable chair as I await the manager and my contacts. I am early but MI6 will not be far behind.

When all is said and done Bond will find my mobile and have the contact information and texts to Mr. White to do with as he pleases.

The man from yesterday arrives through the side door just as I see M and James arrive through the main entrance with two guards.

M frowns at me the moment her eyes light upon me. I get up quickly and head to the left and the men from yesterday who have pulled out pistols on seeing Bond.

James pushes M behind him and pulls his own pistol.

The man grabs me pressing a gun to my head. "We will be leaving soon...don't be foolish Mr. Bond or your woman will pay the price."

I practically scoff at the idea that James even cares or considers me his woman. In his mind now I am just another mark...used and useless. His woman is behind him while I am between two guns pointed in my direction.

I am not going to survive this.

Bond yells for the other patrons to leave and the guards to take M. One of them does and James looks at his face as if to gage weather this one is trustworthy enough to be near his beloved boss.

M protests but leaves the building. "Go ahead then...do what you came here for and we will take this outside." James says.

The staff of the bank are cowering behind the rise unable to flee as the patrons were.

I am a bit shocked at this but move to the side and the manager. I punch in the account code and he brings me a large silver case...it was all prepared beforehand...they knew I would be here.

The manager looks incredibly nervous and is sweating profusely. White has some of his loved ones as leverage...this is how Quantum works.

The open case is full of Euros. Stacked in neat piles. I close the case and the man with the glasses grabs it from my hands and links his arm through mine as we walk past Bond and out into the daylight.

The alarm sounds from the bank and then the man swears and pulls me along at a run. James is running after us.

Perhaps James does still care after all, and they underestimated his abilities and MI6's stratagem. The way things have been going one of us is getting shot at soon, I imagine.

They drag me into a building under construction and toss me into a caged lift with a chain. Leaving me behind for bloody MI6 to deal with...damn them.

How will I get to Paris in a week to see if Yusef is truly alive?

Bond tears in after them and shots and bangs echo through the building...it shifts! Damn it...it is sinking!

Christ...water is coming in...oh my god. This is it...this is how I am going to die.

The water fills as I ponder my life or what is left of it. I realize that it would never really work. Yusef is likely dead and James hates me. White will kill me for any perceived double cross, or MI6 will put me in jail and then Quantum will have me taken out in my cell.

The moment they contacted me for the ransom and I agreed, my fate was sealed. At least I had a few passionate weeks with James Bond.

The water fills up...I hold my breath.

James swims down and tries to unwind the chain...I grab his hand and stare at him as I take a large gulp of water...I feel it enter my lungs...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Venice safe house:

Aching drenched and emotionally exhausted. I retrieved Vesper's body...tried to revive her but she was gone.

I eventually make it back to the hotel...there is an agent there to help me clean the room of our things. I find Vesper's mobile and then head to the safe house and M.

I feel numb...the cold the water and Vesper. I loved her like no other woman...but she was right.

I love M more. M...she I love in different ways. I need her to be my mentor, my judge my conscience and my straight arrow through the bullshit that is this job. I respect her more than any other person in my life and somewhere along the way...I fell in love with her.

It was easy to ignore the love I have for M...because I did not recognize it as sexual for a long time. Just because of the age difference I could not recognize my feelings for what they were...lust...love...desire.

Every once in a while M would do something or say something and I could feel my heartbeat increase and arousal coursing through my veins.

M is married and off limits regardless of my desire for her. Vesper, if she taught me anything, it was that life is too short and I have to tell M that these feelings are real not imagined. I just hope M believes me.

M was placed in a great deal of danger on this mission and I don't like it from the time she arrived.

I will have words and then strangle Mathis with my bare hands when I see him again.

M is waiting for me when I arrive. She dismisses the other men so we may speak in private.

"I could not get the case of money back...it may still be under the building."

"The money was a ruse. I transferred the balance out the moment Mathis had his shower. There are tracers on the bills and most of them are fake. The bank manager's family is safe and other than loosing men...and Vesper we have battled a new foe and succeeded."

"Speaking of Mathis...what did happen there?

M just smirks at me and I could swear there is a twinkle in her blue eyes. "He tried...I declined. Mathis is being released and will work for us...but we will keep a wary eye on him."

"Yes...I can take care of him if he should step out of line again."

"I thought you and Mathis were friends?"

"Friends don't...mess with my...someone's...boss."

M smiles at me trying not to chuckle at my stumbling.

"James on a serious note, I think she really did love you in her own way. Yusef was part of this mess from the beginning. Deep down Vesper knew that she would not survive. She bartered for your life too in the end."

"White is still out there. I need to find him. You and I need to see this through. I know where he is...the numbers and address is in her mobile that she left behind for us to find."

"Bond, I think you need time before you come back."

"M...I never left."

"Just saying that does not conclude you from grief over her death. You loved her...almost gave all this up to sail around the world with her."

"How did you know that?"

"Q found your draft resignation letter on your laptop...all the files were looked at."

"I hope you weren't snooping through my browser history too."

M smiled. "No...I think that would be an invasion of privacy…much like hacking into my personnel file."

"Touche, M. I don't suppose you would like to sail that boat back to London with me? MI6 and the British government owns it after all."

M laughed. "No…I would hardly be desirable company for such a trip Bond."

"Why do you say that M...I can think of a lot of things the two of us could spend our time doing."

"Don't be ridiculous and besides...I get seasick."

I can't believe she is even entertaining the thought...M is actually flirting back! Damn if she doesn't make my heart skip a beat.

"I could distract your stomach...with romance."

M laughs. "Only if your idea of a romantic cruise...with me involves a lot of hanging over the side and looking entirely too green."

"I think you would look adorable green M."

M looks at me questioningly as she tries to gage the validity of my flirtations. "Bond I'm an old, married woman and I am certainly not going to sleep with you so stop before someone else hears you flirting shamelessly with your boss."

M's voice says no but her eyes have a flirtatious glint that I have never seen directed at me before. M will not easily be seduced...I never thought she would be. All I can do is let her know...know how I feel and that this is not a joke. I have to let her judge my words and actions.

"Vesper knew and she was right."

"What are you on about 007?"

"I am in love with you M and I am just wasting time if I do not tell you that every single time I see you."

M frowns as I pull her into an embrace. I hook my finger under her chin and lift her lovely face to meet mine as I gently kiss her.

I only have a few fleeting moments before she pulls away. I know that she will likely slap me for my cheek but damn, It's worth it.

M pulls away from me looking shocked...a bit angry but also surprisingly intrigued.

"James! Unhand me now!"

M turns to walk away but I grab her shoulders and pull her back up against my body, holding her there.

I whispers in her ear. "I will wait for you M, you and this is far from over."

I kiss her neck and then release a confused and befuddled M. She rushes to disappear into the other room as fast as her legs can carry her.

Vesper was right about time and chances.

One day when Vesper's betrayal loses its sting, I may just thank her for introducing me to love.

The end.


End file.
